DIRTY SON
by sinpeople2
Summary: Taehyung-Baekhyun sex daily! Taehyung bersama dengan segala pikiran kotornya sehingga membuat sang eomma, Byun Baekhyun, si pria cantik pasrah pada Putra sulungnya itu. WARN! YAOI! TAEBAEK / VBAEK INCEST I MOM-SON slight — CHANBAEK VKOOK
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, ampuni aku Tuhan

.

.

.

.

"Tanggung jawab? Apa maksudmu? Apa aku menghamilimu?"

'...'

"Terserah apa katamu."

'...'

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau salah paham tentang itu, aku terbawa suasana ok? Dan aku— Ya! Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!"

Tut.. Tut..

Sial. Aku menatap ponsel pintarku dengan mimik terjelek dan pernah ada.

Yang barusan itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku yang ku kejar-kejar saat berada di bangku kelas dua yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sosok seperti nenek lampir.

Walau pun dia berubah menjadi nenek lampir sekalipun aku tetap mencintainya, hm.

Malam ini aku berkeringat sangat banyak di karena kan suatu hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan, rasanya tidak nyaman jika kembali untuk tidur dan ketika aku memilih mandi, aku teringat jika tangan kanan ku masih terbalut oleh gips.

Sial sekali, mengapa semerepotkan ini hidup menjadi manusia?

Aku tak akan menjelaskannya apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Cukup karena kecelakaan motor yang lazim dialami banyak orang. Apalagi untuk bocah tengik tanpa surat keterangan mengemudi sepertiku.

"Yaa! Park Tae hyung! Park Jesper! Cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Lengkingan itu terdengar di kesekian belasan tahun aku hidup, jadwalnya tiga kali sehari lengkingan itu akan berbunyi. Seperti alarm sekolah tapi bedanya lengkingan ini aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Karena...

...itu suara lengkingan ibuku yang cantik.

Aku meletakan ponselku dan bersiap untuk turun.

"Yaa! Park Tae Hyung!"

Aku menghela napas.

"Iya, eomma! Sebentar!"

Ingatkan sekali lagi jika namaku adalah Jung Tae hyung dan itu masih tertara di dalam akte kelahiranku!

Marga Park aku dapatkan dari Park Chanyeol yang telah menjadi ayah tiriku.

Sekarang aku dapat melihat Appa sedang membaca berita melalui smartphone miliknya. Ia selalu terlihat sibuk.

"Appa Annyeong."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memakai gips walau nyatanya kau sudah tidak apa-apa, bocah tengik."

Damn! Damn! Mengapa selalu begini? Ia tahu semua rahasiaku walau aku menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Aku memakai gips agar selalu mendapat uang jajan tambahan dari Appa.

Dengan itu aku pura-pura meringis. "Aniya! Aku betul-betul kesakitan."

"Hm." hanya begitu tanggapannya.

Masa bodoh.

Saat ini aku telah duduk di hadapan banyak makanan yang terhidang dan aku dapat melihat adikku Jesper —14 tahun sedang berjalan dengan pantat montoknya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan jangan lupa baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan sangat ketat, aku tahu cuaca saat ini cukup panas walaupun sudah malam. Tapi tak mengerti kah dunia jika kakak nya ini adalah seseorang yang mudah horny?

Saat Jesper melangkah mendekatiku, aku menyepatkan diri untuk menampar pelan pantatnya dan ia cukup memekik seperti gadis.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya nyalang

Dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman idiot padahal dalam hati aku memuji kekenyalan pantatnya.

Tapi masih jauh kenyal dari pantat ibuku, kupikir.

Aku lapar, dan mengambil satu daging ayam dengan lengan kiriku seraya melahapnya.

"Ganti celana dan bajumu, kau tampak seperti gadis yang baru menstruasi." ejekku sekenanya

Kulihat dia membulatkan matanya. "APPA LIHAT ALIEN INI!"

"Park Taehyung." aku diam saat Appa menegur dan Jesper meleletkan lidah kecilnya kearahku.

Lidah yang terasa manis jika seandainya bisa ku hisap.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak dihadapan makanan, Park Chanyeol letakkan ponselmu dan Park Tae Hyung makanlah menggunakan tangan kanan!"

Aku menatap eomma malas sehari tetap mengunyah ayam.

"Seseorang tolong ingatkan jika lengan kananku sedang dipasang gips sialan ini!"

Eomma terdengar memekik dan menghampiriku lalu mengecup dahi ku pelan. Aku masih memasang wajah datar tetapi tak ku pungkiri jika hatiku terasa hangat.

Appa ku terlihat melotot tak terima. "Taehyung hanya berpura-pura, sayang."

Aku menyeringai puas saat eomma menatap Appa dengan tajam.

"Putraku sedang sakit. Ja, eomma siapkan."

Jesper menatap kami tak terima, dia terlihat berontak seperti gadis. Memang anak itu sering kali kesal jika eomma memanjakanku.

"Eomma juga harus menyuapiku!"

Aku mendengus keras. "Kau masih memiliki tangan, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" sangkalnya lalu dia memegang tangan eomma, tanda dia akan merajuk. "Eomma~~"

Eomma menatapku tajam. "Jangan menyebut adikmu bodoh, Park Tae Hyung."

Dengan menyengir tak iklas dan seringai kemenangan dari adikku, semua berjalan lancar.

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku makan sendiri saja."

Dan aku memiliki info penting perihal seorang lelaki yang merangkap sebagai ibu kandungku merupakan sosok yang sangat seksi dan cantik meski usianya sudah 36 tahun, sedangkan adik laki-laki ku, Park Jesper, sangat manis dan merangsang meskipun baru berumur 14 tahun.

Makan malam telah usai, kini aku sedang akan memakai bajuku. Namun...

Tok Tok

Dengan kesetanan aku memakai gips kembali dan membuka pintu dengan telanjang dada.

"Taehyungie."

Oh, ternyata eomma membawakan ku makanan.

"Eomma? Mwohani?"

Eomma ku memasuki kamar tanpa kusuruh dan meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya eomma seraya memungut baju ku yang berceceran dan memasukannya ke keranjang.

"Oh, aku sedang akan memakai baju, eomma."

Eomma mengambil baju di atas kasur dan menghampiriku. "Biar eomma bantu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan saat eomma memasukan lubang baju ke kepalaku, ia tak sengaja menyentuh otot bisepku.

Jujur aku tegang.

Eomma ku terdiam dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah eomma mengelus otot bisepku, turun ke punggung liat ku dan kembali lagi ke bahu lebarku. Aku banyak menahan nafas dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Eomma tak ingat jika kau memiliki ini, dulu kau sangatlah kecil, sayangku."

Aku menelan ludahku dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Eomma."

Namun harapanku pupus saat eomma mengerjapkan matanya dan memasangkanku baju dengan cepat. "Cha, eomma ke bawah dulu."

Ucapnya sebari mengecup dahiku, meninggalkanku dengan keadaan setengah horny.

Perlu diketahui, walaupun masih berstatus pelajar kelas tiga menengah atas, rasa birahiku sangatlah besar. Hampir setiap hari aku melakukan onani akibat tak kuasa menahan gejolak sex.

Tak jarang aku memergoki ayah tiri dan eommaku yang seksi sedang bercinta di dapur atau di ruang tamu sekalipun. Kadang aku pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya meremas pantat bulat eommaku penuh nafsu seperti apa yang ayah tiriku lakukan.

Sangat sering beronani sebari menonton orang tuaku bersetubuh sehingga semakin lama timbul nafsu birahiku untuk menyetubuhi eommaku sendiri.

Sebut aku gila, namun jika kau jadi aku, kau akan sama gilanya dengan ku, persetan dengan dosa.

Bagaimana aku tidak terangsang melihat wajah cantik yang terlihat sensual dan menggairahkan serta tubuh yang seksi luar biasa seperti pemain video porno?

Setiap eommaku mandi, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengintipnya. Sambil melihat aku pun melakukan onani sampai-sampai maniku berceceran di lantai tempatku mengintip. Disitulah setiap hari aku melakukan aktifitas ini tanpa takut ketahuan oleh eomma maupun adik dan terparah adalah ayah tiriku. Terkadang kalau tidak sempat, aku tidak membersihkan bekas maniku karena takut eommaku lebih dulu datang.

Aku tidak tahu dia sadar akan hal ini atau tidak, tapi yang pasti sampai 3 minggu ini masih aman.

Hari ini adalah kamis pagi, gips sudah terlepas, eomma menyiapkan sarapan untukku, aku duduk di meja makan menunggu sarapan tiba, ayahku telah pergi kerja dan adikku sudah berangkat sekolah.

"Taehyungie, mengapa kau belum memakai seragam mu?"

"Sekolahku hari ini libur, eomma, karna ada rapat para guru membahas ujian kelas tiga."

Kulihat eomma hanya memakai bokser ketat, sedangkan bagian atasnya dia hanya memakai kaos, sehingga pucuk tonjolan di dadanya terlihat sekali. Mungkin dia tidak risih berpakaian demikian, karena ngomong-ngomong, hari ini panas sekali.

Tetapi aku yang melihatnya membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan darah mudaku pun mendesir. Eomma seakan mengundangku untuk menyentuhnya.

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya.

"Celanamu, kenapa, Taehyungie?" tanyanya.

Memang pada saat itu batang kemaluanku tegang sekali sampai terlihat dari luar celana. Saking kagetnya ditanya demikian, gelas yang sedang kuminum pun tumpah, untung tidak pecah

"Kalau minum pelan-pelan dong, Sayang.." sahutnya sambil mendekatiku dan mengelap

tumpahan air di bajuku.

Begitu dia mendekat aku merasa tidak tahan lagi. Aku segera berdiri dan memeluknya serta menghisap lehernya. Waktu itu otakku sudah keruh dan tak perduli apa-apa lagi.

"Taehyungie, sayang, jangan.. Ini eomma."

Hanya itu yang dia katakan, tetapi dia sedikit pun tidak melawan, malah kemudian membiarkan aku membuka kaosnya sehingga tubuh indahnya pun terlihat.

Aku pun mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, dadanya yang terasa kenyal dan membesar, kuhisap putingnya seperti waktu aku masih bayi, dan tanganku kupakai untuk memijat dada sebelahnya serta untuk memeluknya.

Setelah itu daerah erotis lainnya pun segera kunikmati seperti dadanya, ketiak, sampai akhirnya aku terduduk mengarah persis di celana dalamnya. Kulihat waktu itu CD-nya sudah basah sekali, lalu kutarik CD-nya ke bawah dan langsung aku melakuan oral seks di penis eommaku. Waktu itu terciumlah bau terindah yang pernah kucium dikarenakan nafsuku sudah memuncak. Aku pun menciumi permukaan penis kecilnya sambil lidahku menari-nari di daerah paling sensitifnya, perbuatanku ini membuatnya melonjak seperti ke setrum.

"Cukup, mmhh Taehyungie, hentikanlaah.. aah.."

Dia menyuruhku berhenti tetapi tangannya terus memegangi kepalaku yang tenggelam di selangkangannya, bahkan menahanku untuk tetap menjilatinya.

Saat lidahku menjilati batang penisnya dengan lembut, tidak lama kemudian tubuh ibuku mengejang dengan hebat, dan desahannya semakin keras. Aku tidak peduli lagi dan terus mengulum penis kecil eommaku yang mulai memuncratkan cairan-cairan kental saat dia mencapai orgasme tadi.

Kuhisap semua cairan sperma yang keluar, meskipun rasanya aneh di lidah tetapi terasa nikmat sekali.

Kemudian eommaku yang terlihat lelah melepaskan kepalaku dan duduk di kursi makan. Aku pun segera berdiri dan melucuti pakaianku. Dia tampak terkesan bahu tegapku kembali dan kemudian melihat ke arah batang kemaluanku yang besar dengan panjang kira-kira 18 cm dan berdiameter 5 cm.

Ketika aku mendekat, eommaku mendorongku hingga aku terduduk di kursi makan dengan sisa tenaganya yang lemas. Kupikir eommaku menolak dan akan marah, tetapi dia segera berlutut mengarah ke batang kejantananku. Mulutnya begitu dekat ke kemaluanku tetapi dia diam saja.

"Kau sama berengseknya dengan ayah kandungmu, bernafsu ingin melakukan seks dengan ibumu hm? Anak nakal."

Jujur aku tidak sama sekali merasa sakit hati akan ucapannya, justru itu semakin membuat gairahku tersulut. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan segera mendorong kepalanya menuju kejantananku.

Eommaku langsung mengulum senjataku dengan penuh nafsu. Hal itu terlihat dari kulumannya yang liar dan berirama cepat serta tangannya menggosok pangkal kemaluanku.

"I love this young cock, the biggest young cock, emmhh."

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya, benah kata ayah Daehyun jika ibuku ini adalah mantan jalang saat masa sekolahnya. Pria manis yang tak tahan dengan sentuhan.

"Kau menyukainya? Kau sangat bernafsu untuk mengulum penis besar anakmu sendiri kulihat."

Sambil dia melakukannya, kubelai rambut hitamnya dan merasakan kenikmatan

yang luar biasa, tidak terkira dan tidak dapat kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa tidak tahan lagi, air maniku menyembur di dalam mulut ibuku yang mungil.

Dia segera meminumnya dan kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa air mani yang menetes di batang kejantananku dengan mulutnya. Melihat batang kejantananku masih tegang, dia segera naik ke pangkuanku dan membimbing burungku memasuki sarangnya. Akhirnya tenggelamlah seluruh batang kemaluanku ini ke liang duburnya. Gila.. rasanya luar biasa sekali.

Meski aku sering melakukannya dengan Jungkook, tapi kuakui liang dubur ibuku ini terasa lebih nikmat luar biasa. Begitu kesat dan lentur secara bersamaan.

Dia mulai naik turun menggosok batang kejantananku sambil memeluk kepalaku sehingga aku berada persis di permukaan dadanya yang basah. Hal itu kumanfaatkan untuk menyusu padanya.

Akhirnya dia berada di puncak orgasmenya, dan langsung mengerang kenikmatan. Aku pun mulai kewalahan menghadapi goyangannya yang semakin liar, dan akhirnya muncratlah air maniku untuk kedua kalinya di dalam liang senggamanya. Kami

pun lalu saling berciuman dengan mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIND

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan begitu hina sejak aku bersetubuh dengan eomma ku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dosa.

Hari ini teman-temanku mengajak keluar malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun Suga sekaligus menghadiri pesta kolam renang yang diadakan Namjoon di rumah kekasihnya itu. Aku ingat jika hendak pergi ke luar biasanya aku suka memakai parfum Appa yang selalu di simpan di lemari di kamarnya.

Sore harinya aku masuk ke kamar eomma dan tidak ada orang di dalam tapi laptop eomma masih menyala, mungkin sedang di kamar mandi. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati aku menuju lemari baju milik appa dan eomma. Lemarinya berukuran sangat besar sehingga memungkinkan seseorang

untuk bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka lemari untuk mencari parfum appa.

Ini bukan termasuk mencuri bukan? Milik orang tua juga milik anaknya.

"Dimana Appa menaruhnya?" umpatku

Ceklek!

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar

mandi terbuka, saking terkejutnya aku langsung bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Saat terdiam, aku menyadari kebodohanku, mengapa juga aku harus bersembunyi layaknya pencuri? Padahal appa maupun eomma sudah tahu jika aku suka memakai parfum appa.

Lemari ini memiliki pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang dihimpit miring sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui celah kayu tersebut. Eomma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana dalam. Aku menyeringai mesum.

"Fiuh~" aku bersiul melihat betapa seksinya eommaku itu. Penisku mulai berkedut melihatnya.

Sebelum memutuskan keluar, aku ingin melihat sebenarnya apa yang suka eomma lakukan jika tidak ada appa. Kulihat, eomma duduk di samping ranjang kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kecil di pinggir tempat tidur. Eomma mengambil

sebuah dildo berukuran sedang yang tidak lebih besar dari penisku jika sedang tegang.

Eomma menurunkan underware nya lalu terlentang di ranjang.

"Ingin bermasturbasi dan tidak meminta bantuan anakmu, heh, Byun Baekhyun?" ucapku tak habis pikir, apakah permainanku kurang memuaskan?

Eomma memutar sebuah film porno di laptopnya. Kemudian eomma membuka selangkangannya dan menyelipkan sebuah bantal kecil tepat di bawah pantat bulatnya hingga penis mungilnya sedikit terangkat.

Perlahan demi perlahan eomma memasukan dildo itu ke dalam liang duburnya kemudian mengocok penisnya secara perlahan.

"Ahhh…..ahh…. uhhhhh…."

Eomma mengerang seirama dengan kocokan dildonya. Tangan satunya lagi mencubit-cubit putingnya yang seksi.

"Nghh.. Fuck that bitch.. Fuck!"

Melihat kejadian ini tak sadar aku mulai terangsang, penisku sangat

tegang dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai mengocok-ngocok penisku di dalam celanaku. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga lumayan merindukan 'coli'

"Ahhh….ahhh… Fuck bitch!"

Tanpa kusadari, aku mengerang cukup keras.

"Siapa itu?" Eomma menghentikan kocokan dildonya, menutup laptopnya kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari.

Aku menyeringai dan membuka pintu lemari ini. Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Eomma dan tubuh berkeringatnya.

"Naega." ucapku seraya tetap mengocok penis perkasaku.

Eomma terlihat gugup lalu menatapku. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam?"

Aku mengambil dua langkah untuk keluar dari lemari lalu mengecup pipi kanan eommaku.

"Seperti yang eomma lihat, menonton tontonan erotis ibuku."

Kulihat eomma tersipu malu lalu memegang kedua bahu tegap dan kekarku. "M-Maksud eomma, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar eomma hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam parfum appa, aku terkejut dan mengsengajakan diri bersembunyi disini."

"Hmm Taehyungie." sipunya

Aku maju dan memeluk eomma sehingga membuat penisku nempel di bagian perut eomma, penisku semakin tegang. Eomma tersadar dan tak lama kurasakan ada sebuah jari-jari lentik menggenggam penisku, mengelusnya lalu menyusuri guratan uratnya. Aku memejam mataku dan membuka mulut penuh nikmat.

"Penismu—penismu.. Semakin besar semenjak terakhir eomma melihatnya, sayangku."

Eomma berbisik penuh gairah dan aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kemudian eomma berjongkok dihadapan penisku yang sudah tegang tak

tertahankan.

"Sudah berapa dia tegang seperti ini?"

"Semenjak Byun Baekhyun memulai aksi erotisnya." ucapku sambil mengelus rambut hitam eomma.

Tak terasa penisku mulai mengeluarkan pre-cumnya, eomma mencoleknya dan mengemutnya seperti mayonaise.

"Lihatlah bagaimana penis muda ini seperti ingin dihisap, emm."

Aku mengerang rak tertahankan dan mengumpat. "Hentikan dirty talk mu dan cepat masukan dia kemulutmu, jalang!"

Bukannya sakit hati, eomma malah terlihat kegirangan. Kemudian eomma mengocok perlahan penis besar dan panjangku lalu dengan cepat memasukan penisku ke mulutnya.

Perlahan-lahan aku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa untuk kesekian kalinya ketika eomma memblow job penisku. Hisapan demi hisapan aku rasakan, eomma mengisap ujung penisku dan melakukan deep throat seraya mengenggam kedua bola kembarku dengan tangan lentiknya.

Kegilaan dosa dan seluruh kenikmatan sesaatnya.

"Fuck it.. Ah, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku menahan tengkuknya dan kepala eomma bergerak nakal melumat semua permukaan penisku.

Lalu eomma mengajakku keatas tempat tidur, aku terlentang di atasnya dan eomma terus mengulum penisku dengan

bibir tipisnya yang seksi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kurasa aku akan keluar. Aku berdecak dalam hati akan pemainan blow job eomma yang selalu membuat aku keluar lebih cepat.

Aku mengernyit. "Aku.. Ah! Aku akan keluar."

Eomma cantikku segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Cratt.. Cratt.. Cratt.. Splurt..

"AAH!" Aku mengerang keras sebari mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam mulut eomma. Dengan jalangnya eomma terus menghisapnya sampai tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari penisku.

"Lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, Taehyungie." ucap eomma seraya menyeringai

Aku maju untuk menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku yang tebal, eomma membalasnya binal dan kami saling melumat sampai puas.

"Taehyung, ayo mainkan puting eomma, eomma sudah tak tahan ingin ada seseorang yang mengganggu'nya'."

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi, aku

langsung menarik keras kedua puting eomma. Eomma menjerit seperti gadis perawan, aku menyeringai lalu memelintir kedua putingnya, lidahku gatal untuk melumat putingnya, aku menjilat puting kanan eomma lalu menghisapnya keras sebari memainkan tangan

kananku di penis kecil eommaku.

"Awwww... Taehyung, kau anak eomma yang nakal. Ah, lagi sayangku."

Kemudian aku turunkan jilatanku ke penis eomma. Aku mengulumnya dan rambutku diremas kasar olehnya. Aku terus melanjutkan permainanku

di penisnya dan mengelus lubang duburnya tanpa memasukan jariku.

Aku melepas penisnya dari mulutku untuk melihat ekspresi eomma yang terangsang, penisku perlahan-lahan mulai naik dan bergerak bebas diantara kaki dan paha eomma.

"Sayang, penismu sudah naik ya, eomma tak tahan, masukan saja punyamu ke dalam."

Aku menyeringai. "Tanpa lubrikasi?

"Ne, Taehyungie."

Eomma memintaku untuk memasukan penisku di mulutnya lagi. Bibir seksi eomma dan

lidahnya yang bermain di kepala penisku membuatku semakin tegang.

Aku menahan badannya lalu dengan cepat aku membuka seluruh pakaianku agar sama telanjangnya dengan eomma. Aku menaiki tubuh eomma dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

"Jangan terus menerus menggoda anakmu, eomma."

Kuarahkan penisku ke lubang dubur merah eommaku. Posisi eomma terlentang dengan selangkangan terbuka, eomma

menyelipkan bantal kecil di bawah pantatnya untuk memudahkanku. Aku mulai memasukan kepala penisku ke liang kenikmatan eomma.

"T-Taehyung, sekarang kau tekan dengan kencang, baby."

Sesuai permintaannya aku menekannya dengan cepat sampai seluruh penisku masuk ke lubangnya, aku menggeram karna merasakan daging penisku yang terlumat di dalam liang dubur eomma.

"Ahhh Taehyung.. Sayang.. Milikmu besar dan panjang, genjot yang keras lubang ibumu sayang."

Aku mulai menggerakan pinggangku menabrak selangkangan eomma, menggenjotnya kasar sehingga eomma menjerit mendesah. Aku mencium bibir manis eomma.

"Ahhhhh…ahhhhhh." eomma terus mengerang kenikmatan akan kocokan penisku. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, eomma mengerang semakin keras.

"Tae-ya, eomma akan sampai, sayangku ahhh.. Sayang."

Eomma orgasme dengan sangat hebat, membuat penis eomma memuncratkan maninya ke dadaku yang bidang. Dinding liang eomma berkendut-kendut dan membuat cengkramannya semakin sempit di penisku. Aku

pun terus melanjutkan kocokan kasarku.

Aku sangat menyukai jika sudah menyetubuhi ibuku.

Aku terus melanjutkan kocokanku cukup lama sampai aku merasa ada yang ingin keluar dari ujung penisku, aku terus mempercepat kocokanku, dan mengerang.

"Sayang, kamu udah mau keluar ya?" eomma bertanya sambil tangannya membelai kepalaku.

"Nghh.. Eomma.. Yah.. Akan.." aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di leher eomma, mencium aromanya dan membuat kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Keluarkan di dalam, sayang, ahh.."

Aku semakin dalam menancapkan penisku dan menggenjot lubang sempitnya semakin kasar.

"Ahhhh... Taehyung.. keluar... ahhhhhh…."

Craat... Crat.. Cratt.. Splurt...

Aku menyeringai saat merasakan semua spermaku mengalir ke dalam rahim eomma, terasa nikmat dan luar biasa mengeluarkan sperma di dalam liang dubur eomma. Sampai

tetesan terakhir aku tak henti mengcocok lubang eomma. Ketika sperma ku mulai habis eomma pun menyusul dengan orgasme nya.

"Taehyung ahh.. Enak.. Sayang.. Eomma sampai."

Eomma kembali orgasme dengan hebat untuk kedua kalinya, setelah itu aku terbaring lemas di atas dada eomma yang seksi. Kedua tangannya yang lembut mendekap kepalaku lalu mengelusnya lembut penuh kehangatan.

Mataku terasa pedih saat ini, sialan.

"Eomma.. Sungguh.. Maafkan aku." ucapku sesal yang penuh dengan lirih.

Dari dosa-dosaku yang lain, aku tidak pernah merasa berdosa untuk yang satu ini. Jadi sebenarnya Siapa yang sialan?

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sabtu pagi ini aku terbangun. Kututup pintu kamar dan berjalan seraya menguap malas. Bisa kulihat Chanyeol Appa sedang duduk di sofa, rupanya ia sudah tiba di rumah. Sedangkan Eomma sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

Kuperhatikan eomma sedang memotong-motong kentang di atas meja dapur. Mungkin menyadari keberadaanku, eomma tersenyum saat aku melangkah masuk ke dapur untuk sekedar menyapanya.

"Pagi Appa, pagi Eomma." sahutku malas.

"Hm." balas singkat appa dan masih fokus pada laptopnya

Baekhyun eomma tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku. "Pagi juga, Taehyungie."

Senyuman eomma sangat tidak biasa jika kulihat, itu adalah senyum genit yang seakan setengah meledek padaku. Aku hanya menyeringai, tentu saja aku tak mau kalah dengannya, hanya dengan membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir eomma sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

Aman. Appa tidak melihatnya.

Setelah itu kutinggalkan eomma kemudian keluar menuju sofa di depan dapur untuk menyapa Appa. Aku mendudukan diriku di sampingnya. "Appa, kau telah tiba?" Tanyaku membuka obrolan.

Chanyeol Appa melihatku sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop. "Oh. Taehyung. Appa sampai tepat tengah malam, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Aku hanya berdecak. "Oh, tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Libur berapa hari, Appa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hanya sebentar, dua sampai tiga hari ini Appa berada di rumah. Oh, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Appa meminum kopinya.

"Lancar, ck, aku ingin membantu eomma saja memasak." Kataku sedikit beralasan.

Appa hanya tertawa remeh. "Yang benar saja kau bocah, jangan buat Eomma mu kesal di pagi hari."

Aku hanya mengabaikan lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Pagi itu memang aku sedikit horny melihat eomma. Rasanya aku ingin sedikit berbuat nakal dengan menggodanya, toh ia juga tidak akan menolaknya, kan?

"Eomma, ingin Taehyung bantu?" Rayuku sambil mengambil sayuran di samping eomma.

"Jangan basa basi, eomma sudah bisa menebaknya, dasar anak nakal." Balasnya sambil mencubit bahuku.

Aku hanya berdecak malas sambil merapatkan tubuhku pada eomma dan kudekap tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Aku menyeringai karna merasakan tubuhnya yang terlonjak kaget.

Eomma sedikit menengok keluar dapur. "Tae-ya, di sana ada appa, apa kau masih akan berani?" Balas eomma sambil tetap memotong motong sayuran.

Terlihat dari ekspresi eomma yang sama sekali tidak ada penolakan, dan akhirnya aku semakin berani.

"Kau sangat menggodaku di pagi hari, eomma Byun." Rayuku

Kuelus dada berisi eomma dari belakang, saat itu ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Eomma memasak dengan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Kuperhatikan kearah depan, appa masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan aku juga sedang sibuk menggerayangi tubuh eomma.

Eomma bergerak tidak nyaman. "Geli sayang." Desah eomma.

Kemudian aku mengeluarkan penisku dari celana dan menempelkannya di belahan pantat bulat eomma yang masih tertutup celana tidur. Oh Shit. Pantatnya sangatlah empuk melebihi Jungkook.

Aku bernafas berat. "Eomma, pakaianmu ini sangat mengganggu, penisku sudah menegang." Bisikku di telinga eomma.

Karena eomma berpakaian lengkap jadi rasanya sangat sulit saat menyelipkan penisku disela belahan pantatnya. Sial!

"Shit! Celana dalam eomma sangat ketat." Rengekku.

Baekhyun eomma sedikit bergerak dari dekapan ku, pantatnya ikut bergerak maju mundur. "Eomma harus menyelesaikan ini dulu sayang, bagaimana jika appamu kelaparan. Kalau Taehyung mengingikan eomma, kau harus berusaha sayang."

Eomma menolehkan kepalanya kearahku sambil tersenyum menantang. Karena gemas dengan tingkahnya, kuturunkan seluruh celana eomma, kulepas dan kulemparkan ke bawah meja dapur.

Kini eomma hanya mengenakan atasan saja. Aku menyeringai dan tubuh eomma tersentak saat aku menampar pelan pantat bulatnya, perlahan kulebarkan kedua kaki mulusnya, membasahi jari teluntuk dan jari tengahku dengan air liurku.

Aku sedikit menengok ke arah appa. Dia masih tampak sibuk. "Sial, appa mengganggu sekali."

Eomma tersentak saat kuraba lubang pink mengkerut miliknya dan mulai memasukkan kedua jariku kedalamnya, posisiku sedikit merunduk dan menatap siaga kearah depan untuk mengawasi keadaan karena dengan posisi kami, aku dan eomma dengan mudah melihat kondisi di depan dapur.

Perlahan kutarik masukan jariku, semakin lama semakin licin dan basah. Sepertinya eomma mulai terangsang, ia masih memotong motong wortel dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan kulihat bibirnya terbuka, eomma tidak mendesah, atau mungkin sengaja menahan desahanya.

"Hebat sekali eomma. Menahan desahan dari suamimu itu, heh?" kugigit daun telinganya dan menyeringai.

Eomma meremas meja di depannya. "Taehyung, ssh."

In-out padanya semakin kupercepat dengan jemari panjangku, terkadang hal ini membuat eomma menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk menikmati jariku di dalamnya.

Sesekali aku perhatikan teras luar, sempat aku dengar handphone appa berdering dan kulihat appa sedang menerima telepon dari teman kerjanya. Aku sibuk dengan lubang lacur ini dan tidak kuhiraukan lagi appa.

Kukecupi leher jenjang eomma, sesekali kujilati, kuelus dada empuk eomma dari dalam bajunya kemudian terdengar suara appa yang sedang berbicara. Aku terkekeh jahat, appa tetap sibuk dengan teleponnya sementara di belakangnya, anak sulung biadab ini sedang berniat untuk menyetubuhi istri kecilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Sehun menanyakan kabarmu." suara Chanyeol Appa menggema.

"Oh I.. Iya Yeol, salam juga." Balas eomma sedikit gelagapan.

Kurasakan eomma menggerakkan pantatnya, aku menggigit bibirku saat kurasakan jariku sangat dijepit oleh lubangnya.

"Ahh.. terus sayang, enak sekali. Appamu mengganggu konsentrasi eomma, lanjutkan Taehyung."

Benar-benar. Byun Baekhyun.

"Membohongi suamimu sendiri, eomma Byun? Rasakan ini."

Kupercepat gerakan jariku di dalam lubangnya dan kupelintir nipplenya secara brutal dan panas. Damn, mom i'd like to fuck!

"Fuck! Ahh, enak sayang." ucap eomma pelan.

Jariku sudah terasa pegal, kukeluarkan jariku lalu mengocok penisku sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang. Setelah puas, ku ubah posisi dengan bersimpuh dihadapannya dan mulai memasukan penis kecilnya ke dalam mulutku. Eomma memekik, perlahan kukulum seluruh penis eomma sebari telapak tanganku meraba dan meremas pantat berisinya. Memaju mundurkan kepalaku. Menghisap penisnya dengan kencang. Kaki eomma bergetar, aku memegang kedua paha eomma, kujilati kembali dan bernafas di depan penisnya.

"Dasar bocah tengik, ssh.. Taehyung, fuck!" Desahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ku mundurkan kepalaku dan secepat kilat tangan eomma mendorong kepalaku sehingga bibirku menempel di penisnya. Such a slut, heh?

"Nikmati saja, eomma Byun. Dan terus awasi suamimu itu."

Kembali ku blowjob penisnya sekaligus kutusuk-tusuk lubangnya dengan jariku. Karena tidak tahan akirnya desahannya keluar dari mulut jalang eommaku yang sudah dipuncak libido.

"Fuck!" umpat eomma agak keras.

Aku tak berhenti disitu, mendengar eomma mengumpat, jariku kutusukan lebih dalam kelubang eomma sebari menghisap kedua twinballs-nya.

"Ouh damn! Fuckk.. Ohh.." rancau eomma.

Dia meremas rambutku dengan kencang. Kulihat eomma menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk mengendalikan suaranya.

"Stop!" ucap eomma sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Sedikit ku terkejut dan sontak saja aku menghentikan gerakanku lalu dengan cepat aku berdiri. Kuusap mulutku yang bersaliva. Fuck!

Kulihat appa sedang berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu dapur, aku berpura pura menata perabotan dapur, sedangkan eomma kembali memasak. Kami bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah, di mana sarapanku?" Tanya appa.

"Sebentar lagi, kau sudah lapar ya?" Kata eomma sambil sedikit gugup.

"Lumayan, ingin ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, Yeollie, biar Taehyung saja."

Eomma mengambil sayuran yang sudah dipotong untuk kucuci di wastafel. Tak sengaja aku melirik kebawah, celana eomma yang ada di lantai bisa saja terlihat oleh appa. Aku melemparnya ke kolong meja. Kulihat appa kembali duduk dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Aku menoleh saat tanganku ditarik eomma. Aku mengernyit bingung kearahnya.

"Lanjutkan." Pinta eomma.

Aku berdecak dan terkekeh remeh. "Masih saja ingin nekat, Eomma?"

Langsung saja kudorong eomma hingga menungging dan kunaikan pantatnya. Kini posisiku berdiri di belakang eomma, kuarahkan penis tegangku ke lubang pink mengkerutnya, kugesek, kutekan-tekan.

"Masukan Taehyung, lubang eomma gatal sayang." eomma meracau lirih.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku melesatkan rudal perkasaku kedalam lubang surga miliki eomma.

Oh fuck..

"Ohhh.." Erangku. Lubangnya sekan memijat dan meremas penisku dari dalam.

"Teruskan sayang, ohh.. begitu terus sayang terus.. Sangat nikmat." Rengek eomma lirih.

Ku tutup mulut eomma dari belakang seirama dengan sodokan demi sodokan yang kulakukan. Tangan kananku tak tinggal diam, kumainkan nipple eomma dan dadanya kuremas sekuatnya, gemas sekali rasanya dengan dadanya yang padat, kutarik tarik putingnya seraya kupelintir bergantian kanan dan kiri.

"Ohh fuck, yes yes ahh.. Terus sayang, puaskan eomma, Taehyung." Baekhyun mendesah dan rasanya ia sedang bergitu bergairah.

Ku masukan jari telunjuk dan tengahku kedalam mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya. Di luar dugaanku, eomma menghisap jemariku dengan kuat. Sungguh sensasi luar biasa, ibu dan anak bergumul di belakang seseorang yang menjadi kepala keluarga mereka.

'Masa bodoh' Taehyung menyeringai.

Hentakan demi hentakan ku hujamkan kedalam lubang eomma, remasanku pada dadanya juga tak ku hentikan. Penisku sudah sangat mengeras dan terasa ingin meledak, untuk kedua kalinya aku akan semburkan spermaku di dalam lubang eomma.

Ini membuatku sangat bergairah dan yang membuatku lebih bersemangat yaitu Chanyeol appa di sana.

Rasanya aku akan keluar. Shit!

Kulepas jariku dan menampar pipi pantat eomma. "Eomma, kukeluarkan sekarang ya?" Pintaku sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Bersama sayang, keluarkan semua di dalam lubang eomma." pinta eomma.

Akirnya kupercepat sodokan penisku di imbangi dengan sentakan pantat sintal eomma.

Crot

Crot

Crot

"Taehyung!" lirih eomma.

"Baekhyun Eomma!" aku bernafas di lehernya dan mengigit lehernya untuk menyembunyikan desahan beratku. Kusemburkan semua spermaku ke dalam lubang eomma, kusentak beberapa kali sampai membuat eomma mengarah kan kepadanya padaku.

"Puas sayang? Bagaimana rasanya melakukan seks dengan eomma di belakang appamu sendiri? Taehyung menyukainya?" Kata eomma dengan nafas yang memburu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala sambil kuciumi leher eomma. Penisku mulai melemas, aku mencabutnya perlahan. Terlihat sebagian dari spermaku mengalir ke paha eomma, begitupun dengan sperma eomma yang membasahi papan kayu di depannya. Kemudian eomma mengambil tissue dan membersihkannya.

Kurapikan celanaku, kuambilkan semua celana eomma dan memakainya kembali. Sempat kami berciuman dan akhirnya menyudahi pergumulan pagi ini.

"Seks yang hebat, eommaku sayang." Kataku sambil memeluk tubuh eomma dari belakang.

"Lumayan juga, eomma suka penis besar anak muda sepertimu." Balas eomma sambil menatap nakal padaku.

Setelah kejadian pagi itu, aku dan eomma semakin barani untuk berbuat mesum meskipun ada appa atau Jesper di rumah. Aku dan eomma selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk bisa saling memuaskan.

Seperti pagi ini misalnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanna see Taehyung have sex with his mother and Jungkook?

Or..

Chanyeol wanna join with them tho?

Interested? Review!


End file.
